Sobre o Medo de Errar
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Há momentos em que os erros são o certo a se fazer. Há momentos em que a perfeição não tem lugar. Há momentos em que pensar não é a melhor soluçao. Hermione só precisava aprender essas lições. .RHr. Para Pam Weasley.
1. Parte I: O Resultado

**Autora: **Dark K.

**Título: **Sobre o Medo de Errar

**Classificação: **vamos deixar por K, por enquanto, SE ela subir, eu aviso.

**Capa:** estará no profile em breve.

**Ship: **Ron x Hermione | podendo acrescentar mais aqui quando eles aparecerem.

* * *

**Esta fic é inteiramente dedicada à minha Amiga Secreta da Seção Sidekicks do 6V.**

**Para **_**Pam Weasley**_**,**

**Com todo o amor e carinho uma RHr todinha para você.**

**Espero que goste da fic, Pam! Primeira vez que eu escrevo esse ship, vamos ver se fica bom!**

**FELIZ NATAL!!!!**

**-X-**

**Sobre o Medo de Errar**

**Parte I: **O Resultado.

Ron nunca havia pensado muito sobre essa coisa de ser pai.

Na verdade, Ron não era muito fã dessa coisa de pensar antes de fazer o que tinha que ser feito. Claro, ele entendia de estratégia quando era necessário, e gostava muito do desafio de pensar em um bom jogo de xadrez, mas pensar cada movimento da vida, considerar as atitudes antes de tomá-las, pesar causas e efeitos, ações e reações na _Vida Real_... ele não era muito fã, não.

Mas o que realmente surpreendeu Ron foi, quando Hermione, torcendo as mãos em certo nervosismo, lhe disse que estava grávida, em uma voz muito rápida e aguda, Ron se descobriu _feliz_.

Um sorriso enorme se esticou em seus lábios, seu coração parecia que ia saltar do seu peito de tão rápido que batia com uma alegria inabalável, com a sensação incrível de que aquela micro-pessoinha que estava naquele exato instante crescendo dentro da barriga de Mione, aquela sementinha mista deles dois, ia ser _seu filho._

Ron podia dizer que era o homem mais feliz do universo naquele instante.

Só que Ron, mesmo estando feliz, ainda não era muito bom em pensar antes de agir. Ron sentia.

Ronald era coração, onde Hermione era cérebro. Ron era instinto, onde Mione era cálculo. Weasley era 'vamos ver no que dá', onde Granger era 'vamos calcular e pensar muito bem'.

Mas eles sempre tinham se dado bem assim, nada nunca havia perturbado sua paz – bem, sua paz _relativa_, o que seria da vida sem umas boas discussões de vez em quando? – durante seus cinco primeiros anos de casamento.

Engraçado como as coisas começavam a dar errado _justo agora_, quando a maior felicidade da sua vida havia acontecido, pensava Ron, no sofá da casa de Harry.

"Tem certeza que vai ficar bem?", Harry perguntou, terminando de arrumar os travesseiros para que Ron pudesse dormir direito no sofá curto demais para ele.

Ron apenas deu de ombros.

Na verdade, ele só queria entender como as coisas haviam chegado naquele ponto.

* * *

**Nada muito extenso, mas, hey, todo mundo que já leu alguma fic minha sabe que meus prólogos são sempre assim. XD**

**Agora sejam amores com a tia Dark que está escrevendo uma LONG de ship HÉTERO e CANON pela primeira vez na vida e**

**R E V I E W !**


	2. Parte II: O Começo

**Autora: **Dark K.

**Título: **Sobre o Medo de Errar

**Classificação: **vamos deixar por K, por enquanto, SE ela subir, eu aviso.

**Capa:** estará no profile em breve.

**Ship: **Ron x Hermione | podendo acrescentar mais aqui quando eles aparecerem.

**Esta fic é inteiramente dedicada à minha Amiga Secreta da Seção Sidekicks do 6V.**

**Para **_**Pam Weasley**_**,**

**Com todo o amor e carinho uma RHr todinha para você.**

**Espero que goste da fic, Pam! Primeira vez que eu escrevo esse ship, vamos ver se fica bom!**

**FELIZ NATAL!!!!**

**-X-**

**Sobre o Medo de Errar**

**Parte II: **O Começo.

Ronald Weasley era uma boa pessoa. Meio lento, talvez, muito mais sortudo do que inteligente, dado a ataques de ciúme e infantilidade nos momentos mais absurdos, mas uma boa pessoa.

Ele jamais deixaria um amigo passar dificuldades, e sempre tentava ajudar quem ele gostava. Ele tinha uma tendência a magoar as pessoas que gostava e a ter o temperamento curto demais, mas era uma boa pessoa.

Eram todas essas pequenas coisinhas que faziam Hermione amar Ronald Weasley desde que tinha catorze anos de idade.

Mas muito mais do que amar Ron, Hermione descobriu uma forma de amor muito maior, mais grandiosa, mais possessiva, mais necessitada de _certezas_, diferente do amor que tinha por seus pais, Ron, Harry ou os Weasley.

Hermione havia descoberto o amor pelo seu _filho_.

E ela tivera medo. Medo da reação de Ron – honestamente, ele havia largado o treinamento de Auror para ajudar George na loja, isso não exatamente gritava 'quero uma vida estável e filhos cedo na vida' -, medo de que a responsabilidade fosse deixá-lo assustado, medo de se ver sozinha, de vê-lo pensar que ela havia ficado grávida de propósito ou alguma outra bobagem que passa na cabeça de toda mulher quando defrontada com uma gravidez não-planejada.

Mas Ron, como tinha uma tendência absurda a fazer, a surpreendeu. Ele _sorriu_, um sorriso enorme, feliz, contente, _completo_.

Um sorriso que definia aquele novo amor que Hermione passara a sentir à perfeição.

E Hermione ficara feliz.

Uma pena que não havia durado.

No dia seguinte à sua descoberta da gravidez, Hermione comprou pelo menos dezesseis livros diferentes sobre gravidez. Livros trouxas, livros mágicos, livros antigos e livros novos, alguns sobre a gravidez em si, outros sobre bebês mágicos, sobre recém-nascidos, sobre nutrição e cuidado com a criança, sobre nutrição e cuidado com a mãe, sobre medicina obstetrícia no Mundo Mágico e sobre parto normal no Mundo Trouxa.

E ela leu todos aqueles livros em menos de uma semana.

Ela queria estar _preparada_.

Ela perguntou coisas para Molly obsessivamente durante alguns dias, mas quando recebia respostas como 'na hora você vai saber', ou então, 'seu instinto maternal vai deixar você saber como isso acontece', Hermione ficou exasperada e desistiu.

Ela não era _instinto_, nunca fora.

Mas não era essa a questão naquele exato momento. A questão durante aqueles primeiros meses de gravidez fora que Ron também acreditava que sua mãe estava certa. Que gravidez não vinha com um manual de instruções, e que cuidar de um bebê seria aprendido conforme tal bebê surgisse e se desenvolvesse. Que certas coisas devem ser feitas apenas no instinto.

E para o completo e total horror de Hermione, Ron se recusou a ler quaisquer dos livros técnicos que ela havia comprado.

Foram momentos tensos, mas Hermione conseguia viver com aquilo.

O problema mesmo aconteceu quando Hugo nasceu.

O trabalho de parto durara _horas_. Ler todos aqueles livros não preparara Hermione para a dor, ou a agonia, ou, principalmente, a _alegria_ que sentira ao ouvir o choro do seu filhinho.

Ela e Ron já haviam decidido o nome de seu rebento meses antes, porque Hermione não conseguira controlar a curiosidade e quisera saber o sexo de bebê assim que fosse possível. Tudo estava pronto para Hugo, seu quartinho, suas roupinhas, brinquedos e livros, tudo perfeitamente organizado.

Ainda no hospital, Hermione não deixou ninguém segurar o bebê. As enfermeiras sorriam e diziam que aquela super-proteção passaria em breve. Era coisa de mãe de primeira viagem, ciúme do filhote e medo de que algo fosse acontecer.

Estava tudo muito bem até Harry e Charlie virem visitar o bebê no hospital e Hermione deixá-los segurar Hugo, quando Ron ainda não havia posto mais do que as mãos no seu filhinho. Ao ver seu olhar inquisitivo, Hermione sorrira, um tanto nervosa, e explicara que Harry e Charlie estavam criando Teddy desde os quatro meses, quando Andromeda tivera uma queda e não pudera mais cuidar do pequeno o tempo todo e, por isso, tinham prática.

Eles eram 'pais' há muito mais tempo do que Ron, a prática de que ele precisava viria com o tempo.

Naquele momento, Ron ficou imaginando como iria adquirir prática, quando ela não o deixava nem pegar o bebê no colo. Mas querendo evitar brigas ainda no hospital, apenas sorriu levemente e disse que ia passar na casa de Harry e Charlie para jantar.

Os dias no hospital foram poucos e logo Ron, Hermione e Hugo estavam na sua casa, o pequeno lar que estavam construindo, e Ron imaginara que, _finalmente_, ele iria poder cuidar do _seu_ filho.

E mais uma vez, Ron apenas se provou errado.

* * *

**Taram! Segundo chapie. Mini-chapie, oh boy, eu SEI, mas prometo aumentar nos próximos. XD**

**Sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
